Our Sky
by KHRFAN123
Summary: 8 months since Tsuna had his first kill at age of 18, his guardians abandoned and turned their back on him except for Mukuro and Chrome. but tsuna finally gave as the vongola boss and gave the position to another person and left. three and half years, a familiar brunet is living in Sicily. sorry with the bad summery but Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, everyone this is my first story, hope you like it. **

**CHAPTER 1: Abandoned, leaving and the new sky**

It was eleven at night at the Vongola mansion, piles of paperwork were sitting on the desk, half finished in the office and _a familiar figure laying down on a couch, rubbing his salty tears out of his eyes _andlooking up at the ceiling with a sad and lonely look in his face.

**W-why why does it have to happen**? He said with a breaking and lonely voice for that, he was hurt, shattering and falling on the inside. There is one reason for why he was like that.

**He actually killed someone.**

Flashback (Oct 23)

_**34 members from a mysterious and unknown Famiglia**__** that he never heard of were surrounding him and keeping him from escaping. With**__** one drop of sweat rolling down his face, his eyes widened with shock and surprise. All of his guardians except his two mists guardians who were out of on a mission, collapsed (as they were knocked out when he was about to call them to see if there was someone who is intruding the mansion) **_

_**A mysterious man by the name of "Tino" with black reflecting sunglasses that covers his eyes has one hand holding Lambo's head who also got knocked out and the other hand with a gun straight on the side of Lambo's head. **_

''_**Surrender Vongola Decimo or else this brat of yours dies and your precious guardians will also die with him!'' shouted and smirk out of Tino.**_

"_**No don't do it! Why can't we be allies and not ene-"Tsuna breathed out desperately but Tino cut him off? "We aren't fooling around, Kid! This is an order from our boss. Surrender and he lives and if you don't his brains will get blown out!"**_

"_**Let him go, you bastard! He's just only 9!" Tsuna screamed with anger at him. **_

"_**I rather not, I'll just shoot this brat if you don't surrender, Vongola Decimo!" **__** Tinos's **__**finger slowly tightened on the trigger.**_

"_**No, He's just a child and part of my family, He's just too young and he has a whole life ahead of him. I won't let you kill my brother!"**_

_**Tsuna's flames appeared and he flew really fast, reappeared right in front of Tino. Before tino could even blink, Tsuna then plunged his right glove into Tinos's chest and he died with a stunned look on his face and his hand letting go of the gun. Tsuna pulls out his blood splattered hand and he kicked Tino straight into Tino's men. **_

_**Tsuna's gloves were covered in blood as it was dripping on the floor. The **__**mafioso **__**was completely shocked for a minute then they roared and headed straight for the Vongola Boss. **_

_**Few minutes later all was quiet**__**, the air was smelled like blood and all **__**Mafioso's bodies were sprawled all across the floor not a single one was breathing or moving. 34 people were all killed by him. Tsuna then looked at the other side looking at his guardians**__**(who are now all awake). Then he walked to Lambo and the rest of his guardians**__**.**_

_**Are you guys all right?" Tsuna said to them in a small soft voice and they looked at him with a shock and numb faces. Tsuna looked at them as if they're confused and scared. Then he turned around and looked at Lambo.**_

_**"Lambo, Are you okay, are you hurt?"**_

"_**Stay away**__** from me, you monster**__**!" Lambo shouted **__**as he crawled backwards away from him while his tears are falling down in his eyes then he ran away.**_

"_**Wait Lambo, let me explain! " Tsuna shouted as his hands reached out for him. Lambo was already gone.**_

_"**Tsuna, we can't believe that you killed all of them!" Yamamoto shouted at him as he stands up with most of the guardians.**_

"_**I**__** only did it because..." **_

_"**Save it for your excuses, in the end you're just a killer." Hibari said to him making Tsuna's eyes widened.**_

Flashback end

It had been 8 months since Tsuna had his first kill. And Most of his guardians avoid and left him with fear. He was also being called "a monster" by his 9 years old lightning guardian who is like a little brother to him and part of the Vongola Famiglia.

They said they're going to assassinate his guardians, his friends. Friends that he wanted to protect and treasured them the most in his life. But sadly, his friends turned away from him and refused to face to him. Some would leave the Vongola mansion just for an excuse of not seeing him.

But sometimes, Tsuna would have a comfort presence with Kyota (the 10 years old sister of a certain cloud guardian) and I-pin. But their comforting presence was soon broken by most of his guardians, even Lambo.

The worst part, Tsuna wasn't getting enough sleep. His dreams had turned into a worst nightmare, about him being showered by blood that covered his hands, but not with his own blood but the blood of another. With no rest in his office (due too many paper works and most of his guardians' paper works) skipping meals, not sleeping properly but just crying in his sleep.

But seeing him suffering that even Reborn had trouble seeing (also for Dino and his mists guardians). Yup, you read that right, Mukuro and Chrome are the only ones that never abandoned him even though they weren't there during that fateful day.

Flashback (still Oct 23)

_**It's been four weeks since most of his guardians abandoned him after that fateful day,**__** Tsuna sigh painfully as he set down his pen on his desk and looked at many paper works, sitting in neat piles, half completely finished. **_

_**Until the door of his office was suddenly opened and notice his two mists guardian (who got back from their mission) and saw him seeing **__**his eyes red with dark circles under them, clearly crying from sleepless nights.**_

_**The male mist sigh at himself **__**then the female mist walks towards him and hug him that makes Tsuna widened his eyes and said. **_

"_**Chrome?"**_

"_**It's ok bossu, I know what happened, you were just only protecting them from getting killed. " As Chrome let go of the hug and look at him with a sad eyes.**_

"_**How did you know, did Reborn inform you or the oth..?" Tsuna was about to finish, but **__**Mukuro cut him off and finally said **_

"_**No, they didn't inform us even that sun arcobaleno''. **_

_**Then how did you find out, then? **_

"_**You don't need to know about how we know But right now you need take a break from this misery (ahem, paperwork)." Mukuro said. **_

"_**Why are you helping me?" Tsuna said while he looked down with his eyes covered by his hair.**_

"_**We're helping you because we cared about you and I know how you feel if I saved someone that I really cared about from being killed even though it cost me my own life and we're not going to abandoned you like your unforgivable guardians did." **_

"_**And we're going to be here for you, bossu, no matter what." Tsuna stared up at both of them as he felt tears on his eyes and rubbed it without letting his two guardians see him crying. **_

"_**Sorry for letting you see me like this, mukuro, Chrome." Tsuna laugh a little while he's rubbing his tears.**_

"_**You shouldn't be crying or else your eyes would be red, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You do know that I want to possess that body of yours, so you better keep it safe." Mukuro said with serious look and Chrome agreeing with him but except with the possessing her boss' body part. **_

**Flashback end**

Tsuna was happy that his two mists never abandoned him even though that mukuro is sometimes arrogant, he knows how Tsuna feels for protecting his family from being killed like he did for his comrades (and that was Ken, Chikusa Fran and Chrome that he wanted to protect).

Even Chrome, she also wants to protect mukuro, her boss and her new family even though she will sacrifice herself to save him.

But it was a mystery for him that his own two mist guardians really cared about him, looked after his health, protecting him and never avoid him. Reborn was little bit shocked but relief that Mukuro and Chrome didn't abandoned his ex student even though they were in a mission in Russia two days ago.

But it wasn't enough, Tsuna wants most of his guardians to accept him once again But they didn't. Most of the guardians grew farther apart from him and ignore his depressions.

Tsuna took out a picture frame besides the centre table then he looked at the picture of his whole family even with Mukuro and Chrome in it. Looking at it makes him missed the times when he was called Tsuna nii by Lambo, I-pin, Futa and Kyota, having fun with Gokudera and Yamamoto and getting bitten to death by Kyoya and of course his brotherly figure by Ryohie. Then Tsuna leaned his forehead to the picture frame and cried. One week later, Tsuna gave up his position as the Vongola sky and told Reborn about it this.

"**Are you serious about this, Tenth?"** Reborn said with curious face but never showed it.

"**Yeah, I'm going to give up being the Vongola boss." **Tsuna nodded.

"**And who's going to be the new boss?" **Reborn asked.

"Enrico**..."**

Enrico was son of Nono, He was found alive three years ago but he never fight for being the vongola boss and also he and Tsuna and his guardians met last March right after their graduation. He was strict, strong but a nice guy. He was never unlike Xanxus and he already knows that Tsuna has been through a lot since most of his guardians left him. But besides that, Tsuna knows that if he leaves most of his guardians, they won't be afraid of him anymore and they will have a new Sky.

"**Sorry dame Tsuna I refuse..."**

"**Reborn, I know you're the greatest hitman in the world and** **you trained and thought me to become the boss of Vongola Family and to protect my family but please do it for me not just as your ex student but as Tsuna." **Tsuna said and looked at Reborn eyes with a serious look which made Reborn grin a little.

"**You've change a little even though you're still a dame Tsuna, if that's what you want, fine I will accept your decision. "**

"**Thanks Reborn." **Tsuna said and smiled a little.

Five days later

"**Are you sure that you want to do this, tsunayoshi?"**

"**Yeah and don't worry, I have already settled everything with Nono." **Tsuna was outside the Vongola mansion with his luggage and with some few boxes inside the car with reborn waiting. And he already informed Enrico that he's the new Vongola which made Enrico shocked and but he has no choice but to accept it.** "Enrico, Can you promise me one thing?** "

"**What is it?"** Enrico question him.

"**Can you promise me that you will always protect them, no matter what." **Tsuna said to him with a smile but with sadness on his face.

"**I promise." **Enrico said and Tsuna nodded then he went inside the car. The driver drove him and Reborn to the airport without turning back.

When the guardians were informed by Reborn that Enrico was their new boss, they returned to the Vongola mansion even Mukuro, Chrome, Kyota, I-pin and Futa. Most of the guardians accepted Enrico as their new boss except for Mukuro and Chrome who doesn't want Ceilo to become their boss but they have no choice but to accept him (even also for Kyota, I-pin and futa). With Enrico as their new sky everything was fine.

But what happened to Tsuna?

Next time on Our Sky

**Oi, wake up.**

**Mmmmmng...**

*pokes*

"10 more minutes, please."

"**Sigh" **

**I guess I have no choice but to this.**

* Jump up on the bed*

* squats down*

*Doing like a tiger hand seal*

"**One thousand years of death, Naruto version style!"**

*Pokes at the butthole*

*Jumps out the bed*

"**Itaiiiiiiiiiii!"**

An: I made kyoya having a little sister named Kyota who is 10 in this chapter and near older than I-pin and Lambo and also for mukuro and Chrome not abandoned Tsuna. Kyoko and hana are studying in some college so they won't be in some chapter since the story is very long don't worry I'll put them. For haru, she mysteriously disappeared at age 16, so, she will reveal in some other chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter has arrived! Sorry I took so long, I got delayed with school which I sometimes hate! I hope you like the new chapter! and i made also some changes in chapter 1 n 2**

Chapter 2: Living in Sicily and the changes

Three years later, April, 28xx

It was 10:20 in the morning in Sicily, birds flying in the sky, trees blowing by the wind, people chatting in the streets, tourist roaming around and people working.

In an apartment which has a view of the streets and other apartments and inside of one condo, there is one living room with a kitchen and one bedroom with an only one bathroom. It only contained CRT T.V. and a laptop.

Suddenly the doorknob was turned open. From the main door revealed a female, about 14 years old with grey straightforward eyes, a long straight back hair that reached until the back of her shoulders, and an M shape hairline in front that reach the top of her nose.

And she's was wearing a black t-shirt with a printed words "keep calm and game on. She is also wearing a brown skirt and blue pants inside with a brown bag on her shoulder.

She came in and looked around in the living room and sighs. She then walked to the bedroom and opens the door and found someone sleeping in the bed (which is near to the window, and bathroom of the right side of the room), covered with a blanket, and not caring to wake up. Then she dropped her bag and walked to the side of the bed and shaking the person.

"**Oi wake up."** She said.

"Mmmmmng..." With groan, the body rolled over to the other side of the bed. She shook that person again but the person still didn't wake up. With the sigh of the female teen, she then jumps to the bed, squats down, removes the blanket revealing the waist down.

"Sorry, I have to do this but you leave me no choice." She said as she was putting her hands together, doing a tiger hand seal.

"One thousand years of death!" she shouted and put her both index fingers in the butthole.

"Ittttaiiiiiiii!" The sleeping person loudly screamed with pain and fell down to the floor.

"Do you really have to do that?!" The familiar voice said which revealed to be lad.

"Well, if you wouldn't wake up and will always sleep the whole day, lazing around. You surely deserve that, I just learned it from one of episode of Naruto, Tsunayoshi Sawada." The lad was revealed to be Tsunayoshi Sawada, the ex tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

Tsuna's brown hair was a bit spikier, messier and little bit longer that sometimes covered his eyes, and the back of his hair reaching just the back of his shoulder. His brown eyes are still having dark circles from less sleep. His built is thin and fragile.

"I guess you're right, Kyota." Tsuna said as he stands up from the ground and revealed the name of female teen who is the little sister of his ex cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari.

"Go take a shower and change your clothes. We're going out somewhere to eat and I'll be waiting for you in the living room! Kyota said to him as got her bag from the ground then walked to the door, closing the door from behind, leaving Tsuna alone in his room.

"Alright..." Tsuna thought and went to the bathroom.

Twenty five minutes later, Tsuna was done with his shower and changing his clothes into an orange vest hoodie with long grey sleeves shirt and blue pants. He opened the door and went to the room seeing Kyota sitting on the couch, writing something on her notebook and finished it.

"Is that a new song that you've been working on?" Tsuna question her.

"Yeah, it took me four or five days to make this and I finished it." Kyota said to him while she put her pencil and notebook in her bag.

"So, are we going or are we just going to stay here for the whole day?" Kyota said as she stands up and went the main door.

"Hai" Tsuna responded and went to her in the main door and they went.

Outside in Sicily

Tsuna and Kyota were out in Sicily, walking and looking at something for brunch. Everywhere they look, the cafes or bakery are so delicious that it is hard to select for which one to choose. Tsuna looked at the town as he was like here forever.

_It's been only two years since I stayed here, huh"_ Tsuna thought.

_Tsuna's P.O.V_

_It's been already three years since I left my position as the Vongola boss to Enrico. I lived in Nanimori for only two months but I left and stayed in Sicily afterwards. Since I couldn't face what has happen in the past with my family (friends). I couldn't even tell my mom about Lambo and I-pin since sometime. I also lied to her about them staying there with the others and even I could never tell her about the mafia. _

_My dad knows that I left my position to Enrico__, __**he wasn't discourage and disappointed at me but he was mostly disappointed with my ex guardians. Even though he wasn't there with me and mom, he still cares about us so he**__ left his position as the CEDEF boss and gave it to Basil four years ago. _

_But still I couldn't handle it, with all thoughts about them in Nanimori High School, at home, and everywhere else even with every fight with other mafias, promises and funs that we made, it makes me break down into tears. So I called up Reborn and told him that I couldn't handle it there and if I can go to other countries and stay there, but Reborn told me that if there were mafias that know I'm the ex Vongola tenth they would attack me. Also maybe one my ex guardians would see me at that country, one of them will show their faces to me. _

_Also Reborn even told Dino about it and it would keep this as a secret and agreed to look after me from time to time and he would visit my ex guardians since I told him to see if their alright. But I guess there is no choice but to stay in Sicily, but good thing they would never sometimes came outside in Sicily and would sometime stay at the Vongola mansion or at the mission. _

_Tsuna P.O.V end_

"Oi, are you even listening!" Tsuna snapped his rain of thoughts as Kyota shouted at him.

"Sorry Kyota, what did you say again!?" Tsuna said to her.

"I said where are we supposed to eat?" Kyota said with her eyes looking at him then she looked around.

"I really don't know it's really hard to choose from."

"Well why not the Taste of Sicily Cafe right over there_." _Kyota said while pointing her index finger at the cafe which is by the side of the beach.

"Why in that cafe?"

"Because, I know that cafe has a terrace which has view of the ocean and besides that, they have my favourite cakes, so let's go." Kyota said in a deadpanned expression while she started walking through a bed of pinkish flowers in the background.

"_She really hasn't change a bit."_ Tsuna thought while smiling a little, then he followed her in the cafe.

When they got inside the cafe, it was a bit busy. A lot of people were there, eating and chatting. They went straight outside of the cafe's terrace. It has a view of the sky and the beach. They got a table, their seats and a menu. Sitting in their seats, they glanced at the menus.

"So what do want to order?" Kyota said to Tsuna while looking at the menu.

"Um, I think I want order this one, What about you?"

"I'll just order this from the counter." Kyota stands up and goes to the counter. While she was ordering, Tsuna with his palm on his chin looks at the right.

"Sugoi." Tsuna thought with amassment, looking at the sparkling full blue ocean. Then amazement turned to a sad face, making him look at the ocean with the sky above makes him wonder what his ex Famiglia are doing right now with Enrico.

"It looks like you've been lost in your own thoughts." Kyota said to him as she sat down in her chair

"No, I'm not lost in my own thoughts, I'm just looking at the ocean and it's so pretty to look at. I mean it's..."

"You miss them, right." Kyota said to him which made Tsuna sighs and looked down in his eyes covered by his hair.

"Sorry Kyota- Chan for making you worry, I really miss them so much even though most of them abandoned me but I still forgive them. Even though, Mukuro and Chrome can forgive for me for leaving them behind without telling and let Enrico-san in charge. But I really want to know if they are all right without me. I really missed the times that we are all together, maybe it was fault that killed them without even think... "

"Baka, it wasn't your fault that you killed them, you were only saving my big brother and most of your family from getting killed by that guy and his Mafioso gangs. That's how mafia boss are. But most of your Famiglia abandoned you and they didn't know that you were saving them. But good thing the ones that didn't abandon are only Chrome-nee and Pineapple- nii. I'm grateful for that but I know that you missed all of them equally even I-pin, Futa, and Bianchi-nee Chan. But besides that, you only did it to save them not only because they are your guardians but you considered them as your family. And besides I'm the one who promise you that I will keep you company, remember." Kyota said in a kind words which made Tsuna looked straight at her and thanked her.

"Arigatou Kyota." Then the waiter brought them their orders and put it in their table.

"No prob, but right I really starving." Kyota said to him as she was ready to eat.

Five hours later, they went to the supermarket. Tsuna was inside the store buying groceries while Kyota was standing outside waiting for him. While waiting for him, a great hit of an old Japanese song rang by her phone.

"**Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu Tashikameru you ni N... beep." **Kyota took her phone from her pants pocket and answered.

"**Moshi moshi."** Kyota said calmly. While she was talking to someone in her phone, Tsuna came out and turned his head to the right and saw Kyota talking on her phone with only nodding and talking. Then she was done talking and hangs up her phone and she turned to tsuna.

"**I have to go to Costa coffee since tetsuya- nii is almost there to pick me up, so are ok on your own?" **

"**Sure, don't worry about it, I'm going to be fine, you have to get going now". **Tsuna said to her.

"**Alright, before I go, you **need to get some good night sleep and wake up early or else I'll do that punishment that I did to you this morning and I will literally do it again tomorrow if you don't wake up." Kyota warned him and made Tsuna shrugged.

"_I knew it!"_tsuna thought and then nodded at her.

"Alright, I have to get going, see you tomorrow." Kyota waved to him and he waved back then she went to the place where tetsuya is going to pick her up and Tsuna went home with his groceries.

With Kyota

When Kyota was fast walking to the side of Costa Coffee and saw Tetsuya Kusakabe, the right hand man of her big brother, who was outside of his car, waiting for her. She then started running towards Tetsuya. Noticing her, he then opens the car door from the back.

"Sorry tetsuya-nii, did I make you wait here long." Kyota said with calm but also a worried voice and tetsuya swayed his head then patted her head and grin.

"No you didn't make me wait, kido, I was only here a few minutes ago, so let's go home ok." Tetsuya said to her and removed his hand from her head then Kyota went inside the back of the car then as tetsuya went and started the car then drove.

40 minutes later, they were at the Vongola mansion. Kyota stepped out of the car and walked in front at the Vongola mansion door.

"Welcome back Miss Kyota." A butler named Loren said in a polite tone while standing in front of the door as he opened it for her.

"Arigatou, Loren-san." said Kyota with a small smile. Then someone called out her name.

"Kyota-Chan!" Kyota looked to the person calling to her and saw a 12 years old girl, with dark brown eyes. She has short bangs in front and with two braided pigtails at the back. She was also wearing an ordinary red shirt and a black skirt. She was running towards her and hugged her.

"Hey I-pin, what's up?" Kyota said to her with normal tone with also a small smile as I-pin let go of the hug.

"Nothing Kyota, so how is patrolling in the city."

"Well, it's a warm weather and troublesome but fun too." Kyota rubbed her head then they both walk in the hall.

"So how is the song?" I-pin asked.

"Well I finished it, so go ahead take a look." Kyota took her notebook out of her bag and gave it to her then looked at it.

"Sugoi, it really looks catchy but what do you call it anyway."

"I call it "Shunkan Sentimental." She said as I-pin gives her thumbs up.

"So where is that stupid cow anyway?" Kyota ask.

"Well he's in his office still doing school works that Enrico-san gave him, but I really want him to come and hang out with us." I-pin said.

"You want to visit him for while?" I-pin nodded and went to Lambo.

They walked to the upstairs hall and got to Lambo's room, they heard an argument inside. Kyota and I-pin looked to each other and nodded. Kyota opened the door and they both saw Yamamoto, Lambo, Gokudera and Ryohie who were inside Lambo's room. Gokudera and Ryohie were arguing about something and Yamamoto was in the middle, stopping their argument.

"Octopus head, I'm extremely confused with all of those tough methods that you're teaching Lambo!" Ryohie shouted.

"Turf top, I don't know how you graduate from high school, it's not that difficult to teach him, it's really easy, you dumb idiot!" Gokudera shouted as he took his dynamites out which made Kyota and I-pin sweat drop.

"Maa maa, don't fight each other, we're here to teach Lambo about science!". Yamamoto said as he was trying to calm them both, yet they were still arguing.

"Yare, yare, why do they have to fight in my room and why not in other places?" Lambo said with his palm in his chin, as he was looking at them, then notice I-pin and Kyota was as at the door. He got up from his chair and ran to them.

"Kyota, you're back from that boring patrol! So did you bring any candy?" Lambo said as he brings out his hands, demanding for candy.

"Sorry Lambo, I didn't bring any candy for you, while I was patrolling around the city."

"But you promise that you buy me candy while you're there!"

"Well Sorry, I only promise you a "maybe." then Kyota made deadpanned expression on her.

"Liar, you said only ok and you... ahoushi, are you done with your school work that Juudaime gave to you!" When Lambo was about to finish but he was interrupted by Gokudera.

"No, not yet finished and can you at least be easy with all those annoying methods of yours, stupidera!" Lambo sticks his tongue at Gokudera which made him snapped.

"My methods are easy, you little brat!"

"Hey you two, what are you doing here." Everyone in the room looked at the person and it was Enrico who said it.

"Ceilo-san, we're just wondering if Lambo can hang out with us for while." I-pin said, politely.

"Sure he can, but after his school work are all done then he can hang out with you." Enrico said and smiled at her and she smiles back.

"Really,Rico-nii!" Lambo said which stop his arguments with Gokudera then he ran to Enrico.

"But, you have to finish your school work, alright."Enrico said, waving his index finger at Lambo.

"Hai, Nissan!" Lambo said with big smile on his face as he hugged him and Enrico hugged him back

"Group hug to the extreme!" Ryohie shouted once more.

"Hahaha! Ok Ryohie senpai!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Don't hug Juudaime, you freaks!" Gokudera scowled at them as he was protecting Enrico but they already did it. Seeing them like that, it made I-pin chuckle and Kyota with an emotionless expression said.

"I-pin, I'll just be going to onichan for a while, ok." I-pin nodded and then Kyota left the room. When Kyota was walking in the hall, she met mukuro and chrome.

"Kyota-Chan, your back." Chrome greeted her as Kyota strode to them.

"Kufufu, you're back from patrolling around in the city, mini kyoya." Kyota got bit mad at mukuro, saying her nickname that she always hated since she was young. Kyota smiled at him and said.

"Yes I am back from my patrolling as I always do and don't call me mini kyoya, pineapple-Nissan" mukuro's eyebrows twitched by mention of his nickname by the cloud guardian's little sister, who smirked at him.

"Now, now, my dear Kyota Chan, it's really rude to call an adult like that." Mukuro put a big grin on his face but surrounded by black aura with chant of "pineapple."

"Fine, I won't call you pineapple if you stop calling me mini kyoya, deal." Kyota said.

"Deal" mukuro agreed and smiled at her.

Chrome smiled and looked at them with a happy atmosphere but it was broken off by Gokudera, who was looking for mukuro and chrome.

"Mukuro, chrome, Juudaime is calling for you, he's at his office waiting " Gokudera shouted and left without noticing the angry and disappointment on mukuro and chrome's faces.

"See you later, Kyo-Chan." Chrome said with a fake smile as they both went to their boss' office and Kyota sigh as she turned her head to the window on the right, looking at the sun as it slowly comes down.

It's been three years since Enrico became their new boss, most of the guardians replace Tsuna for him as their new sky, most of them think of him as their new brother, tenth, friend and herbivore. He also became the one that Gokudera would fussed and be overprotective of him all day, the one Yamamoto would hang out and play baseball to, the one that Ryohie would invite over for boxing, the one Lambo would treat him like a big brother and someone to rely on, and the one hibari would desire to fight and be bitten to death. But the thing is, even though they haven't changed, most of them have forgotten about tsuna and the things that he did for them.

For Mukuro and chrome, both of them didn't want to accept Enrico as their new boss but they have no choice but to accept him since tsuna left his position without even telling them. They were mad and disappointed at most of the guardians for replacing tsuna for him and for abandoning tsuna. But besides that, they haven't forgotten the things that tsuna did for them, he saved them from the darkness and gave them a home.

But for I-pin, Kyota, futa and bianchi, they were not sometimes close to Enrico but they have been treating him like a big older brother and a boss since most of them haven't told them what happened on that day but they told them that tsuna gave the title to Enrico as the Vongola decimo boss without telling them the reason, but for mukuro and chrome, they will tell them when the time is right.

And as for Kyota, she has been secretly keeping Tsuna Company for two years and the first person to found out about that fateful day since reborn and Dino told her. Kyota was really disappointed at her big brother and most of guardians for abandoning tsuna. But besides that, She promised tsuna not to tell anyone even I-pin, Futa, bianchi and especially her big brother that tsuna is living in Sicily.

Kyota stopped looking at window and started walking to her brother's room.

With tsuna

It was 8:40 pm, and Tsuna was already back at his apartment and dropped himself in his bed with tiredly groan because he was doing the cooking, dishes and even folding his clothes like a housewife sort of way.

"So tired." Tsuna said as he was feeling his comfy pillow with his blanket wrap around his body. Tsuna turned his body to the left side of the bed and looked at a picture frame on the side table with a sad smile on his face. It was the same treasured picture of all his family together with him. He still kept it since he left the Vongola. He slowly close his eyes as deep sleep took over him.

_Mina..._

The next day, as the rays of the sun shined through the window, while Tsuna was having a good sleep, the doorbell rang. He woke up and looked at his alarm clock, it was 8:40. With groan of his voice, he got up and went straight to the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Tsuna shouted as the doorbell keeps on ringing.

"Who would be ringing the doorbell in this early morning?" tsuna thought with grumpy look on his face and opened the door.

"Yes, what is... it." tsuna widened his eyes as he was looking at the person that he never expected to see.

"Yo tsunayoshi-kun!"

**_To be continued..._**

**_Next time on Our Sky_**

**Onichan, where is tsunayoshi-nii?**

**"Did that new herbivore tell you that he has already resigned from being the boss."**

**"He did but why does tsunayoshi-nii have to resign, I thought he was supposed to be the heir of the Vongola. Why did he let Ceilo take charge."**

**"Kyota let's not talk about sawada tsunayoshi."**

**"But..."**

**"Let's not discussed about this, Kyota. Do you understand?"**

***Sigh***

**"Hai, onichan"**

**An: the next chapter is all about Kyota. And does anyone wanna guess who was it in the door? And also a new OC character Kyota.**

**Name: Kyota hibari**

**Nickname: Kyota, kyo-Chan, Kyota Chan, princess (that's what the disciplinary committee called her when she was young)**

**DOB: Feb 23**

**Age: 14**

**Family: Hibari, Fon (yes, I made him their uncle), tetsuya, her parent (whether they are dead or they just left them) and the sawada family**

**Mafia Famiglia: Vongola Famiglia.**

**Flame: unknown**

**Weapons: tonfas and unknown weapon (in the future)**

**Personality: She looks like hibari but except with the violence against other people and biting anyone to death. When she's more like hibari personality it's more on caring with little kids and animals. And She's half tomboy and half girly (when it comes to style of clothes, animals and eating sweets). She's caring, mad (when someone hurts someone that she cares about and anyone calling Mini kyoya), deadpanned, sarcastic and cool.**

**Likes: reading and watching anime, animals, kids cosplaying (when she dressed as her favourite character), ice cream and sweet, singing, playing guitar and making songs for her band with I pin and Lambo (yup I made I- pin and Lambo play a band, for I-pin a guitar or an electric piano and Lambo drums and called the trio "the Vongol"!)**

**Dislikes: Anyone calling her mini kyoya and also people who is close to her getting hurt, abandoned and betrayed.**

**By the way the vongol band is doing the songs that are based on old anime openings and endings that Kyota will create (heck this is fanfic anyway)**


End file.
